Maelstrom monster
by minatosucks
Summary: Basically naruto instead of him being born in the ninja world he is born in the monster world. He is the son of minato namikaze senju and kushina uzumaki. And grandson of jiraiya and tsunade. He is also the hybrid result of 3 monster species who each one is one of the top 3 and all 3 species are ranked triple s rank. He is the perfect monster and inherited all the species strengths
1. Information about naruto

I in no way own naruto or Rosario vampire.

Information you need to know before reading this story:

First this is a naruto + rosario + vampire story but beside naruto his parents two of uzumaki, kushinas parents and the 3 sannin orochimaru is good and the jiraiya and tsunade are minato's parents.

Two even though this is a naruto crossover, naruto won't have chakra nor will anyone( although he will be able to use clones, both elemental and a new type which will be called nature clones, which can only be used by sages and give experience to user upon dispelling like shadow clones. Only difference is they are not made of chairs but raw nature energy) naruto is born into the Rosario + vampire universe as a high breed monster.

The uzumaki, namikaze( which is jiraya's family and half minato's) and senju( tsunade and her son minato) exist in this world but each is a monster clan. All three are actually very friendly to humans. And each clan is very important as well as rich thanks to the company's and businesses their familys founded which each are in the top ten richest and biggest businesses: 1. Whirlpool inc, 3. Shinjun company, 8. Wave international.

Three, as I said in two naruto in this world is a high breed of three species of monsters who each one of these species could easily crush a vampire and kitsune, p.s. his father is also a high breed but his mom is pure, p.p.s. high breeds are actually stronger them pure breed monsters, since they have each of there parents strengths and it gets rid of their weaknesses.

Four, the three monsters that naruto is a high breed of are not like other monsters for a few reasons. One they are much stronger and faster. And two where as most monsters are born of youkai for the original and the others are born from it, so are also kind of born of youkai. Although this doesn't make them bad. The monsters naruto was born of wore born from nature energy( literally meaning basically the earth is sentient and gave a nice chunk of its power to create these three species) and heavenly energy, so although thanks two them not being actually human, although two of the three's appearance is close in true form, they are classified as monsters. Even the they have more in common with angels.

The three species naruto is a high breed of and who is which are:

1\. Monsters species name: typhoon.

Members: kushina and her parents.

Abilities:

. super strength: typhoons are incredibly strong surpassing even vampires in raw strength. Only two other species surpass the typhoon in strength, and those two are the others naruto is a high breed of.

. super speed and agility: typhoon are the fastest monster species in existence period, even the slowest typhoon move many time faster than the fastest werewolf. It is said that typhoons are so fast that the only thing faster is light itself.

. tacticts: although while just being casual the are hot tempered. In battle typhoon's are master strategist and are masters and finding their enemy's weaknesses.

. elemental manipulation: like a couple other species of monster typhoon's can manipulate certain elements. The difference is while those monsters can usually only use one typhoon can use many. The elements the typhoons can use are the one he was born of, which are water, wind, and lightning, and any sub element of these like storm and ice. Typhoon's can manipulate the elements in somewhat large amounts depending on how power full they are and can even change their body's temporarily into these elements.

.immunitys: typhoons like the other two have immunity to certain thing like poisons since the elements in there body's destroy theme. illusions since there energy is born of nature making them More aware and harder to trick. And gorgon stares since well elements in their body while destroy the petrification.

Appearance: in their casual human looking form they look like uzumaki's ( look up uzumaki's on narutopedia) only with blue eyes. But in their true form( before they find a mate) they look like angels, their hair turns silver, the winds around them start to condence and change to form wings made of pure wind, lightning seems to lash out Behind them and forms a devil like tail of pure lightning, and a halo of water forms over there head. And then once they find one of their mates and marks them their true form appearance changes, instead of wings made of pure wind the they gain white bat like wings which have wind swirling around them, there tail becomes an actual blue devil like tail with arcs of lightning coming off of it, and the halo above there head become solid and almost translucent with a blue tinge and looks like water is dripping off of it as well as they gain powers over light.

How to tell a typhoons power: as you may recall before I said typhoons have wings this is how you rate their power the more wmore the more power:

.1 pair of wings - about as strong as a 4 tailed kitsune going all out or close to moka's level, all typhoons are born with one pair so from birth they are this strong.

.2 pairs of wings - about as strong as a 7 tailed kitsune going all out, stronger than moka without Rosario by quite a bit, abount as strong as a dark lord.

.3 pairs of wing - as strong as an 9 tailed kitsune.

.4 pairs of wing - surpassing a 9 tailed fox and stronger than the original of most monster except the other two born of nature, as strong as alucard after he has absorbed monsters and taken that weird alien form, a 4 winged, tomoed or white fire typhoon/sage/dragon. Even as individuals can at least draw against the new insanelly powerful alucard.

. 5 or 6 pairs of wings - you could rock the earth and crush nations only the originals of the one born of nature might be able to stop them. Above god class.

2\. Monster species name: sage.

Members: tsunade, orochimaru, and minato.

Abilities:

.super strength: sages main strength as a monster is their unrivaled strength far surpassing the other two monsters. A single punch from a sage will shatter every bone and rupture most organs in almost any monster or man, only a few can survive a sage punch besides the other two. It is said that if a sage punches the ground it can cause at least a class 8 earth quake.

.super speed: a sage although its greatest strength is strength it is also very fast, although it still can't hold a candle to the typhoon it is fast enough to keep up with some of the fastest monsters.

. durability: forgive me for forgetting to mention this on typhoon but all 3 have incredible durability. Sages are the second most durable a typhoons are the third. Both are easily strong enough to take a barrage of punches from a very power full vampire. But sages are still tougher since they can take more punches from a fellow sage than a typhoon.

Elemental manipulation: like typhoons sages can manipulate the elements they are born of which are earth and nature( wood and after they mark one of their mates all plants no matter what).

.immunity: same reasons as typhoons.

Appearance: all sages appearances vary but in most cases they have blond hair and blue eyes. There true form(before they mark one of their mates) look very similar to their casual forms except they gain marking on their face( marking are different for each) and there eye turns amber and the pupil changes as well as they have yellow wisp of nature energy coming off of them and gain a necklace with varying amount of to moves on it. And once they find there mate there body becomes shrouded in the yellow aura ( thing 9 tailed cloak mode from naruto the one with the cape thing) and they are able to expand the aura to create a giant form of their spirit animal or animals.

Power rating: determined by number of tomes. Got to typhoons and replace pairs of wings with tomoes.

3\. Monster species name: dragon ( I know dragons exist in Rosario but these ones are different they are much stronger like the other two, smarter and made of nature energy).

Members: jiraya and minato.

Abilities:

. super strength: dragons are massively strong, not quite as strong as a sage, but definitely stronger than a typhoon.

.Super speed: dragons although like the typhoon they can fly they are the slowest but they are still faster than most monsters only the other two and the fastest werewolf are faster.

.Durability: dragons are the number one most durable monster in the world and of the 3 even a sage with all its might and a typhoon would have trouble hurting one.

.elemental manipulation: can freely manipulate fire, wind( although not as good as a typhoon) and earth ( although not as good as a sage as well as any subelemt of the 3).

.immunity: same as the other 2.

Appearance: besides the scales which you just have to look at their hair to tail the color(s) of it just looks like a massive western dragon.

How you rate its power is by the color of the flames it breaths, dragon fire is hotter than any other fire( even when it is just red) even white kitsune fire, but depending on power of the dragon the fire is different colors:

.red fire - as strong as a 1 tomoed sage or 1 pair of wings typhoon.

.yellow fire - as strong as a 2 tomoed/ pairs of wings sage and typhoon respectively.

.blue fire - you should be able to see the pattern, each color of fire change corresponds with its power like the other two. But for know I am just going to use tomoes to speed things up, so 3 tomoes.

.white fire - 4 tomoes.

.white fire with a bit of gold fire in it - 5 tomoes.

.golden fire - 6 to moves. And to give you a hint of how hot golden flames are, they are hotter than the sun, even the ameturasu flames are weak and cold like ice compared to these flames.

4\. New monster species name: typhoon dragon sage.

Only member: naruto uzumaki namikaze.

Abilities: stronger than a sage, faster than a typhoon, more durable than a dragon.

Can manipulate all 5 element as well as sub elements that are a mixture of two.

Immunity like the other 3. Insane healing factor.

Appearance: in casual human looking form looks like naruto with hair as long as jiraiya. Still blond with red and white streaks. blue eyes, black shirt, and navy blue jeans wears a haori( his sage coat from his battle with pain). True form can take any of the 3 and can even turn into a mix of them. Yet to find even one mate( even those girls throw themselves at him). He has 3 sets of wings bordering on his fourth , as well as 3 tomoes bordering on fourth ( parents and grandparents have 4) his power is greater than a nine tailed fox thresh hold for wings and to moves higher power level. May have his own unique form and powers yet to be discovered.

Spirit animals: fox, toad, slug, snake, wolf, dragon.


	2. Demands and acceptance

I do not, nor have I ever owned naruto or Rosario vampire.

( 1 month before cannon Rosario vampire)

Deep in a beautiful japanese forest in a large clearing that's about 900 feet across their lays a large and beautiful Japanese style how with white walls and red shingles. This beautiful house although very beautiful, Is were are story begins for in this house live a family of monsters ( if you have ever watched even the first episode of Rosario vampire you know in that world they are).

Now this family of monsters is much different then others and not just for the reason there are 3 species of monsters all living in this house. No they are different because of how these 3 species came to be. Now what most people know is that most monsters are not created on purpose but by accident, monsters were created from some residual yokai( demonic energy) that leaked combining with certain things found in nature, some animals, some elements, or both. The thing that differentiants these 3 species ( check first chapter to get info on these 3 triple s ranked monsters) is one the originals were not created by accident and two they were not born from yokai. These 3 species of monsters were born from angelic energy willingly given by god(s) himself/ themselves and nature energy that was given by mother nature in the form of 3 major natural phenomenons.

But this is not what are story is about no are story takes place with in event inside a house that will change a certain hybrid monsters life forever.

" mom dad. Why do I have to go to 'that' school you two didn't go their and neither has anyone else in are family for over 2000 years?! And you know why" Said naruto.

" Naruto me and your mother know, but can you just give this school a chance. This is an opportunity to make some friends and maybe, who knows you may find one of for mates." Says minato perversely, before kushina punches him hard for saying something perverted In front of her to their son.

" Dad, do you know what will happen if anyone finds out exactly what type of monsters I am a hybrid of. You know other monsters tend to like trying to beat or kill any of are families species, so they can raise their prestige and status. And I would rather not beat half of the students and teachers to a bloody pulp for trying to harm me." Says naruto, while blushing at what his father said about mates.

" Now naruto honey," kushina says, " we know you may not like it at first, but can you please give the school a chance. Do it as a favor to your uncle mikogami, he said he really needs someone as good at changing people as you to help fix problems at the school. And don't worry about other students or teachers finding out we got that covered when he came to make the request."

(Flashback to a week ago)

Knock knock.

" I am coming" said kushina.

Knock knock.

" I am coming!"

Knock knock.

" I said, I am freaking coming hold your horses," kushina says then slams open the door angrily nearly ripping it off, " oh mikogami- kun, come in, come in I didn't know you were coming for a visit why don't you go wait in the living room with minato, I was just preparing lunch. Naruto is outside training with his grandparents." She says innocently.

" Thank you for your hospitality kushina, but I did not come here to talk to young naruto today, I came to talk to you and minato." Mikogami says nervously.

" Oh you are here to talk to me and minato very well, go wait in the living room I will be there in a minute I am making porter house steaks, and I have to make sure they are kept nice and rare." Kushina says, before she leaves to the kitchen.

Mikogami then heads to the living room and spots minato.

" Ahh mikogami old friend, so you are the person who was at the door, I was wondering how someone got on the estate. Come sit, I heard your conversation with kushina you want to talk with us about something?" Minato says in a friendly tone.

" Yes, it is rather urgent and I need your help." Mikogami says in a serious tone.

" Well then mikogami, " kushina says in her own serious tone, as she enters the living room and sits next to minato in the couch next to mikogami," if it's really that urgent than speak, what do you need are help with. Has a situation arisen with some of the the more stupid violent monsters, cause if it has, we may have to go and crush some of those insects. Or is the problem on the monster side." Kushina says, the last part sounding so sickely sweet, it spells certain doom for who ever causing said trouble.

" N-n-n-noo, nothing like t-t-that kushina the problem has not gotten to the point were its affecting humans ( too much)." He thinks that last part to himself." No the problem is with yokai academy, you see me and the other dark lords are trying to create peace between monsters and humans using the academy as a starting point. But some one problems have arisen in both the teacher and student population, and that is why I need your help." He says this entire part nervously.

"Problems have arisen in the school," minato says in a friendly, yet serious tone," i am sorry mikogami, but I don't understand how we can help you. Are you asking if we can teach at the academy? Because I don't think that's a good solution the older monsters opinions are much harder to change, if they can be changed. And I am not sure if the students would even listen to us."

" I know that minato, and I am not asking for you to do anything." Mikogami says very person who's help I actually need is n-n-n-n-naruto, Ijustneedyoutotalktonarutoaboutcomingtoyokaiacademytohelpfixtheproblem." Mikogami says the last part very fast.

After he says that last part the entire house goes merrily quite, like the calm before the storm. Then suddenly the room is filled with ...laughter.

" Wahahahahahahahaha, huh huh huh huh huh oh that was hilarious mikogami." Minato says while catching his breath, because of the laughing, while kushina continue to laff like there is no tommorow.

" I was not kidding I really need naruto's help my first choice the human got into another school, I need naruto's help." Mikogami says in a angry, yet nervous voice.

" We know you were being serious mikogami," minato says in his scary serious voice," and we shall talk to naruto about naruto about going to the academy. But we have some demands, before we will even consider your proposal."

" Y-y-y-y-you will! What are these demands, I will do anything to ensure the plans we ( him and the other darks lord) have set up are accomplished."

" Very good are demand are very simple. First, we want are son to have his own private accommodations with a best security system money can buy with it will cover the cost of the security. You know what each of us are, our species tend to get attacked a lot, so other monsters can gain prestige. And even though no monster would actually be able to kill him thanks to his ability and training. We want to keep him safe." Minato says still with a serious tone.

" Done! I fully understand." Mikogami said excitedly.

"Second, you know how each of are species picks are mate(s), and you know narutos own energy seems to be pullying in many directions indicating many mates. We want you to allow him to let his mates move in with him, whether they be student or teacher." Minato says.

"Understood and done, I would never try to keep him away from his mates. I am not stupid I like living." Mikogami says.

"Thirdly, I want you to get rid of all information of all 3 of are species inside the school. Only those he trust can know what he is, cause if others find out they may die by trying to hurt him or worse his mates." Minato says.

"Once again understood and done." Mikogami says.

" And lastly we want him to be able to defend himself and his friend even if it means braking school rules. As well as I am not sure if the school has a dress code, but we want him to be able to customize it." Minato says, ending his demands.

" Understood and does this mean he will be there." Mikogami says.

" It means we will talk to him and try to convince him. But if you truly keep your promises, he will be there on the first day. Now go we have to talk to him."Minato says.

"Very well thank you for your hospitality." Mikogami then stands up and leaves the house.

(Flashback ends.)

" So what do you say will you go to yokai academy." Kushina says.

"If he keeps his end of the bargain I will go." Naruto says, and his parents breath a sigh of relief. " But before I go their I want you to teach me the recipe...for are family's whirlpool ramen." And at this his mother cheers and his father face palms.

Authors note:

If your wondering mikogami is not his blood uncle he is just a close friend of the family, and known naruto since he was a baby.


End file.
